Rapture Vol 1 1
| Series = Rapture | Volume = 1 | Issue = 1 | Date = | Previous = — | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation On a scarred landscape, two otherworldly armies prepare to battle one last time, vying for control of a massive tower named from an ancient language no longer permitted to be spoken. One army is led by a primeval force named Babel, whose goal is singular: to breach “Heaven” no matter the cost. The only thing standing in his way is a gray-haired barbaric warrior, filled with rage and regret, a man who sees this battle as his last chance for redemption. But he knows his depleted forces have little chance of victory unless aid comes. Enter Tama: A 12-year old girl on the crest of a hill overlooking the battle, who has just become humanity’s only hope. The last in an ancient line of mystics who protect the Earth, she has foreseen this battle and knows millions will perish if she’s unable to stop it. Now Tama and her ragtag team of malcontents – Ninjak, Shadowman and Punk Mambo – must somehow defeat an elder god hell bent on piercing the heavens. This summer, New York Times best-selling writer Matt Kindt (X-O Manowar) and artistic sensation CAFU (Rai) lead a Tolkien-esque journey into the space between life and death…through the Deadside…and into the many worlds that lie beyond right here with a spellbinding and horrific standalone event! Rapture Part One Appearances Featured Characters: (as credited in the comic book) * * * * Supporting Characters: * * ** * Villains: * * Other Characters: * * Bingle Mara * Pocket Demon * * Locations: * ** Eternal Warfields ** Femurial Fields ** Fluke Mountains ** Hanging Fields ** Kingdom of Rex the Razer ** Skull-Brick Road ** * ** *** Items: * * * * Munich Texts Vehicles: * Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: & (A/2nd), (B), Photo Cover ©, (1:10 Design), & (1:20), Mico Suayan (1:50 Sketch), (MGH), (Phoenix) * Editors: * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis Notes Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:RAPTURE 001 COVER-A SUAYAN.jpg|'Cover A' by Mico Suayan with Brian Reber RAPTURE 001 COVER-B JONES.jpg|'Cover B' by J.G. Jones RAPTURE 001 VARIANT-NINJAKVS.jpg|'Ninjak vs. the Valiant Universe Cover' photo cover RAPTURE 001 VARIANT-DESIGN KANO.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Design Cover' by Kano RAPTURE 001 VARIANT CAFU.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Cafu with Andrew Dalhouse RAPTURE 001 VARIANT-SKETCH SUAYAN.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive B&W Sketch Cover' by Mico Suayan RAPTURE 001 BLANK.jpg|'Blank Cover' RAPTURE 001 SECOND-PRINT COVER SUAYAN.jpg|'Second Printing' RAPTURE 001 VARIANT-MGH KROME.jpg|'Most Good Hobby Exclusive Connecting Cover' by Mike Krome RAPTURE 001 VARIANT-PHXCC PINA.jpg|'Phoenix Comicon Exclusive Cover' by Jeff Piña Textless Cover Art RAPTURE 001 COVER-B JONES TEXTLESS.png|'Cover B Textless' by J.G. Jones RAPTURE 001 VARIANT-NINJAKVS-TL.jpg|'Ninjak vs. the Valiant Universe Cover Textless' photo cover RAPTURE 001 VARIANT-DESIGN KANO TEXTLESS.png|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Design Cover Textless' by Kano RAPTURE 001 VARIANT CAFU TEXTLESS.png|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Cover Textless' by Cafu with Andrew Dalhouse RAPTURE 001 VARIANT-SKETCH SUAYAN TEXTLESS.png|'1:50 Retailer Incentive B&W Sketch Cover Textless' by Mico Suayan RAPTURE 001 VARIANT-MGH KROME-TL.jpg|'Most Good Hobby Exclusive Connecting Cover Textless' by Mike Krome Interlocking Cover Most Good Hobbies Exclusive Interlocking Cover (issues #1-4) by Mike Krome: Previews Final RAPTURE 001 001.jpg RAPTURE 001 002.jpg RAPTURE 001 003.jpg RAPTURE 001 004.jpg RAPTURE 001 005.jpg RAPTURE 001 006.jpg RAPTURE 001 007.jpg RAPTURE 001 008.jpg Inks RAPTURE 001 INKS 001.jpg RAPTURE 001 INKS 002.jpg RAPTURE 001 INKS 003.jpg RAPTURE 001 INKS 004.jpg RAPTURE 001 INKS 005.jpg RAPTURE 001 INKS 006.jpg RAPTURE 001 INKS 007.jpg RAPTURE 001 INKS 008.jpg Panels Rapture001 Tower.jpg|'Tower of Babel' Related References External links